New Neighbours
by PalleteRider
Summary: Just a simple one-shot I decided to make. My first one shot for Phineas and Ferb, that's two points for me. Stacy really needs some spotlight...That's why I made this. Tell me what you think.


**NEW NEIGHBOURS**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A hand crawled slowly from the blankets. It searched for the sound of the noise. Finally, it found it. The hand landed on the alarm clock, which shown that the time now is 8 o'clock in the morning. Tapping the button on top caused it to stop beeping. The hand then withdrew into the blanket. A moment passed before the said blanket shifted downwards, revealing a face. A sleepy face of a certain Asian girl.

Slowly, her sleepy eyes opened to the world. She lifted herself up, rubbing her eyes. A yawn escaped from her mouth, which covered with the back of her hand. After stretching her body, she got up from the bed and walked towards the window next to her table.

Gently, she opened her curtains. A smile appeared on her face as she look at the view. A beautiful scene of Danville's morning sky appeared in front of her eyes.

"Huh?" She looked down when her ears caught the sound of a car nearby the house next door. The sound of a truck soon followed. It seems someone has bought the house next to hers.

"Looks like we have a new neighbour!" She thought excitedly with a smile. Quickly, she took her cell phone from her table and called her best friend for life.

"Morning Candace! Guess what happened today?" She said.

"Morning Stace, what's up?" Candace asked.

"I'm having a new neighbour moving in!" Stacy replied.

"New neighbour?" Candace repeated.

"Yeah. Why don't you and your family come over to check them out?" Stacy suggested.

"Sure!" Candace agreed.

_Later..._

Stacy, after taking a shower and now donning her usual attire, went downstairs. Oddly, he family was not there nor there was any food on the table. After getting an idea on there whereabouts, she went outside.

Her assumption was right. A small crowd of people were standing nearby the newly bought house. Among them were her family along with the Flynns. She spotted her friend, Candace along with her brothers, Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey Candace!" She greeted.

"Hey Stacy!" Candace replied.

"Hey Phineas, Ferb!" She greeted the brothers. Phineas replied while Ferb just waved at her silently.

"Did I miss anything?" Stacy asked as she looked in front of her where two people were moving the boxes with some of the local residents helping. One of the new neighbour's family members appeared to be conversing with two women nearby the crowd. Stacy stared at her oddly. Overall, she was wearing a cyan coloured long sleeve shirt with a pair of trousers. But one thing that she thought was out of place was a veil that was covering her head. It was white in colour and it covered half of her body from the head.

She then returned her attention on the house. Then she spotted someone came out of the house. It was a boy. He was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of trousers. He was physically well built, though a little bit scrawny. His face was clean; no signs of blemish or pimples. A small black spot could be seen near his nose, probably a birth mark. Speaking of which, his nose was slightly beak shape. His skin complexion was a nice brown colour. His eyes were brownish. His hair was long and wavy. Overall, he was handsome.

"His cute..." Stacy thought in admiration.

**_Later that day..._**

After the moving was done, it was time to unpack. As a welcoming gift, the Hirano's decided to help the new family to unpack their belongings. Inside, the living room, the Stacy's father could be seen having a conversation with Mr Affan. Laughter could be heard from them. Apparently they have something in common; football. The mothers were in the kitchen, arranging all the necessary cooking materials in their respective places. One of the things finished was arranging the spices on the shelves. Two slow whistles came from Mrs Hirano's mouth as she looked at the assortment of spices.

Stacy and her sister however, were helping to unpack the gardening equipments.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Inside his new room, the boy had unpacked most of his stuff. A praying mat could be seen on his bed.

"Now where's that…," He searched for something from the boxes but found nothing he wanted.

"Must be downstairs,"

A few minutes have passed. The sisters finally finished unpacking the last one. The last box contained flower on a small brown pot. It was a healthy lilac flower.

"Wow...This is pretty Mrs. Fatimah!" Ginger praised, watching the flower in awe. Her sister does the same.

"Thanks, but it is not mine," She said as she went towards the pot and took it. "It is my son's," She added, putting the pot on the table. Those words caught the Hirano by surprise.

"Your son's?" Mrs Hirano repeated.

"Yes." Mrs Fatimah gave a confirm nod. "He likes plants and gardening so much. He plans to become a botanist," She added smilingly. Just then, she turned around when she heard footsteps approaching. There, in front of the kitchen door, was her son.

"Ah, there he is," She said.

The female members of the Hirano family looked at him. Stacy's cheek started to redden though she kept it under control. Mrs Hirano and Ginger smiled upon seeing him.

"Come! Meet our neighbours!" She called out to her son.

The boy slowly walked in.

Mrs Fatimah leaned towards Mrs Hirano and whispered, "He's always shy around new people," A smirk appeared on their faces.

The boy looked at his new neighbours with a stoic face, until he spotted Stacy, the same girl in the crowd that was watching him this morning. He saw the girl stood up and brushed off herself. She looked at him with a smile and started to speak.

"Hi! My name is Stacy Hirano. Nice to meet you," She said.

The boy, hesitant at first, responded. "H-Hi..." He stuttered shyly.

* * *

**Well...that's it! Hehe. My first one-shot...**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I don't know if I'll turn this into a story...**

**R&R**


End file.
